This is my daughter
by amelia.hurricane
Summary: Owen and Amelia have adopted an orphan who came into the ER, everything is going well until she relapses. WARNING: MENTIONS OF SELF HARM


Omelia fanfic

Amelia's POV

I woke up abruptly to the sound of soft crying. I looked at the clock, it read 3:48 am. _"Who on_ _earth is up at 3:48 on a Thursday morning?_ _"_ I thought. I softly nudged Owen who was still sleeping peacefully.

"Owen, Owen do you hear that?" I asked

He groaned and rolled over now facing me.

"Mia, its 3 in the morning, no one in their right mind is up. We work in 2 hours…. you have a aneurysm to clip first thing…." Owen said groggily "go back to bed super-mom"

Super-mom, Owen had been calling me that since we adopted Eryn 6 months ago. After she came into the ER I wouldn't leave her side. I couldn't bear the thought of this girl going into the system. It took a few days, but I wore Owen down and the day she was supposed to be released we adopted her. Owen had many reservations, she was a physic flight risk, struggles with mental health and was put in the hospital from a car accident, her parents who didn't survive the crash were racing to get her to the ER before she bled out from a suicide attempt, but she reminded me of myself and wouldn't last without a stable family.

I quietly got out of bed to investigate the sound, when I heard it coming from Eryns door I feared the worst. When I didn't get an answer after knocking I walked in hoping she would still be breathing. I opened the door to her sitting on the side of her bed blood seeping through her pyjama pants. She looked up at me, with fear and shame in her eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry…." she said weakly her eyes welling up with tears

"Oh sweetheart" I said sitting next to her "its okay"

Her eyes still not meeting mine, Eryn leaned into my cheats and started to sob. I held her trying not to cry myself, shed been getting better, I was taking her to AA meetings with me, we were getting chips together, I got my 3 years as she got her 3 months, I was the proudest mom in the world that day. Seeing my girl beaming at me as she received the gold colour coin. I started to tear up with pride when the guy next to me leaned over and whispered to me

"Do you know her?" he asked

"That's my daughter" I whispered back. That was the first time I had said it, "That's my daughter" such a simple statement meant so much. I was now looking at her, stroking her hair as she cried into my chest, _"This is my daughter"_ I thought. I took a deep breath and finally asked

"Can I see?" I whispered into her ear

Eryn finally looked at me and just nodded. I carefully guided her to the bathroom and helped her sit down on the ground. I crouched down in front of her, searching for her eyes, they were staring into her lap. I took a deep breath and pulled down the waistband on her pyjamas and assessed the injuries, slim, parallel, and deep not deep enough to need stitches though, thank god. I went over to the medicine cupboard and got gauze and tape. Keeping my eyes on her in the mirror, she looked pale. I hurried over and wrapped up the cuts. The bleeding needed to stop.

"Okay, love, are you okay?" I asked after I wrapped up her leg "Do you want new pants"?

"yes please" Eryn asked weakly

"Okay, stay here, I'll be right back" I said as I quickly rushed into her room, grabbing the first pair if pyjamas I saw. I was about to go give them to her when I remember Eryn telling me that when she has a bad night and I'm in call, as I usually am, she sleeps in one of my sweater because it smells like me. So a put the pyjamas back and grabbed a pair of my pyjamas from my drawer

"Mia… is everything alright" Owen asked half awake

"Yes, go back to sleep, O, I've got it"

I rushed back to the bathroom to find Eryn hugging her knees she looked up at me and quietly cried

"Please don't be mad, I'm s-so sorry" she said between cries

"You don't have to apologies, Angel, recovery takes a while" I responded handing her the clothes

"I just got my 6 month chip! Now I have to restart from the beginning!" she cried

"Do you know how many 6 month chips I have? 4. I've had to restart 4 times, and those are only from my days in AA" I said my back facing the girl so she could change. I turned around when she was done. Were about the same size but for some reason it looks like shes drowning in my clothes.

"Ready?" I asked starting to guide her back to bed

"Amelia, can- could I sleep with you tonight?" she asked timidly

"How about Owen can take the couch tonight and ill take the day off tomorrow and well stay in our pyjamas and watch movies all day, ill call you in sick from school" I said giving her a little smile

She responded with a tiny smile. She crawled into mine and Owens bed as I kicked him out

"Are you sure shes okay?" he asked worriedly

"Ive got it, O"

"what about you? How are you, Mia"?

"Were getting through it"

I returned to find a sleeping Eryn. I crawled over and held her tight, stroking her hair

" _This is my daughter"_ I thought _"and I couldn't be more proud to be her mom"_ and fell asleep.


End file.
